


Melting Point

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No ZA, Age Difference, Cutesie shit in Foreign Languages, Daryl is 25-ish, Divorced Rick, Falling In Love, First Meeting, How Do I Tag, M/M, New Teacher Daryl, Rick in his forties, Salacious Courting, Shane is a hairdresser and that's nice, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: In which newly appointed teacher Daryl has a hard time going through his first parent-teacher conference, Rick Grimes wears a suit and the blue of his eyes cheers Daryl up to no end.A conversation with BFF Shane will have to happen to tame all the wild butterflies into a plan of action.





	1. Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Will probably be just a few chapters, maybe 3 or...5? I don't have a definite plan yet but here it is!
> 
> To the RWG folks, we've talked about this for a bit a few weeks ago and here it comes! Thank you for the initial cheerleading, it did wonders giving me a headstart!
> 
> Thank you to SerenaLunera for the read-through as well! You are amazing :-*
> 
> And last but certainly not least, thank you to TWDObsessive who once again beta'd this little chapter for me! Thank you so so much <3
> 
> Hoping you enjoy!

“No Mrs. Anderson, your son is not a lost cause just...it would do him good to work a bit more on his Spanish if he intends on keeping the language as a subject through High School. If you can get a private tutor that would be perfect, if not, the school offers different tutoring programs with older students willing to help.” Daryl keeps a tight little smile plastered on his face and gives a little nod hoping that will do to calm the most annoying mother he's met so far. Not that he's met a lot of them, it's only his first year teaching full time after all, his first time having to sit through an entire evening of overbearing, stressed-out, sometimes barely polite parents, but still, this one is a number.

When she finally nods back, her wide blue eyes glinting with misplaced emotion, she extends a hand and Daryl refrains from openly sighing in relief. She leaves after another one of her shaky handshakes and Daryl decides he needs a break or he'll start pulling his own hair out and then what will Shane say the next time he goes to get it cut. 

The newly appointed teacher walks out of his room and straight up the path to the coffee machine set up in the gymnasium, hoping he won't bump into one of his students’ parents. His back feels sore and his head is threatening to explode with the pressure of a whole day of classes followed with so many boring conversations. The faint smell of coffee he can already get from the locker room hallway is heaven in a whiff. Twenty-five is too young to get burned-out. 

As he gets closer to the doors of the sports department Daryl thinks maybe God exists in the end, maybe he did good following his desire of becoming a teacher, maybe-- and then he hears Mr. Jones’ voice coming from the hallway and oh dear Lord, he needs a hiding spot before that weirdo comes and tries to convert him to whatever aikitaekwenjitsu-shit he's got going on again. 

He takes a left to avoid the man from seeing him and almost bumps into someone. They both sidestep at the last second, and Daryl just has time to take a deep breath in, relieved no one fell, he does not need that on top of everything else. The second he looks up though, he's entirely confused as to where all that air went. 

When the everloving hell did parents start to get so damn  _ gorgeous _ ?!

And then, Gorgeous starts talking and Daryl coughs in wonder, “Wow, sorry, almost ran into ya right there,” 

“No, huh, no problem, I should have looked at where I was going, my bad,” and even as he speaks, Daryl can't quite stop staring at the guy. 

Not when he's got the bluest eyes ever but with that tiny tinge of sad, or bored, can't really tell, and that hair, oh my, the curls of that dude, silver and dark brown and right down to his shoulders and the suit, is this guy really wearing a suit to a PT meeting? 

Daryl shakes himself out of his trance when the man looks like he's about to take his leave from him, no no no. “Are you, uh, are you here for your kid?” the words come out and Daryl wants to facepalm himself or better even, let the other man do it for him, of course that's why he's here you dumbass. 

Except the man doesn't seem to think he's stupid, he smiles a little and turns back to face Daryl fully. “Yes, my son is a junior, you?” he asks and his voice sounds like dripping honey, and his eyes, Daryl can practically feel them watching him from head-to-toe, gauging him, and he lets him. When their eyes meet again, Daryl gets the distinct impression that the glint in the other man's eyes is appreciative but he could be wrong, he smiles still, that corner of the lips thing even Walsh thinks is sexy. “I teach here, I'm Mr.Dixon,” Daryl starts and it feels weird calling himself ‘ _ Mr.’ _ now more than ever,” I actually teach juniors, what's your son's name?” 

“Grimes, Carl Grimes,” 

“Oh, Carl,” Daryl smiles some more, his hands sliding in his Jeans pockets. 

“ _ ‘Oh, Carl’ _ ? That would sound ominous even to a deaf old lady!” the guy scoffs with an amused smile on his face. 

“Would it?” Daryl wants to wink but he licks his lips instead, is it hot down here? “We can talk about Carl in my classroom if you want, but do you mind if I get myself a cup of coffee, first? I could really use that. I can get you one, too, if you want?” 

“Sure, ok, that'd be nice actually. What's your classroom number?” Gorgeous Grimes dad cannot stop nodding and Daryl finds he looks cute as fuck, but he smiles politely instead of letting any of the highly inappropriate thoughts he's having come out of his mouth. “223, on your right and down the hallway.”

“Perfect, I'll wait for you there, no rush.” he shrugs and Daryl nods.

He decides he'll go to the staff room of the building instead, shorter from where he is now and no way he's going to run into any parent in there. The guy said no rush but Daryl will be damned if he lets Suit-Man alone for one more second than necessary. 

The door of the staff room flies open, Daryl takes one, two, three strides to the coffee machine and in two minutes he's out of there and trying not to run in the stairs back to his room. 

When he finally gets back into the right hallway, not ten minutes have passed, Daryl is slightly disheveled and a loud sigh escapes him, half defeat half dismay. Damn Jessie Anderson is back in front of his classroom and Daryl cannot help but feel a pinch of soft hatred for her as she leans forward and her shaky hand wraps around one of Mr. Grimes’ forearms.

From where he stopped about ten yards away it's hard to tell if Handsome Dad is interested in any of the woman's obvious attempts at flirting but Daryl chooses not to wait and see. 

He walks up to them, his fake smile back on his face, “Here comes the coffee,” as hard as he tries, his voice still comes out gruff as he opens back his classroom door, ever so thankful for whoever brought cup holders to the staff room. 

He waits for Mr. Grimes to come inside before smiling politely to Mrs. Anderson for what he hopes is the last time tonight. 

When he turns back around and sees the surprise in the other man's eyes Daryl realizes he might not have been very smooth about the whole thing. He's about to apologize but Mr. Grimes beats him to it, “She gets on my nerves as well,” and he  _ winks _ ! 

Daryl is weak in the knees when he finally makes his way to his desk and he thanks the high heavens for the chair a foot away from him when he gives the other man one of the cups of coffee and their fingers brush ever so lightly.  _ Get a grip Dixon! You got this! _

Daryl backs away till his calves hit his chair and he cannot quite hold in the sigh of contentment as he sits back in what has to be the most comfortable chair ever. Merle was right, bringing his own instead of keeping the wood and metal school chair was the best decision he'd made. His eyes close for a millisecond and when he blinks them back open Grimes Dad watches him with something akin to awe in his eyes, rightfully making Daryl think that yeah, ok, maybe he's got a shot with him. But that's nowhere near professional. He takes a sip of his coffee, clears his throat and straightens up in his chair.

“So, Carl,” Daryl smiles when the other man's eyes widen a bit and he straightens up as well, his suit rustling in the process, “Yeah? What about him? He’s not causing trouble, is he?”

Daryl chuckles, the speed at which Mr.Grimes’ frown settles on his forehead, almost startling and only deepening as the teacher laughs again.

“Trouble? I wouldn't call it that just…” Daryl opens the top drawer of his desk, rummages for a moment before pulling out a piece of crumpled paper, he flattens it out on the desk as he continues, “Let's just say he could be more focused on his studies.” 

“I'm not surprised,” the father smiles softly, fondness Daryl thinks, good. “What is this?” he asks.

Daryl hands him the piece of paper and sits back, admiring the confused effort the other man is making to understand what's on it. 

“I--I don't speak French myself,” he gives up after a few minutes and hands it back to Daryl, their fingers once again brushing together.

Daryl looks down at the paper, reading, “ _ Tu penses que Enid est maquée? _ ” and chuckles once more. 

“Let's just say he's got a thing for one of his classmates and I cannot figure out where he learned the slang that's on that paper,” Daryl waves it in the air before putting it back in the drawer. 

Carl's dad is red in the face, his mouth opening and closing around words that do not make it out of his mouth.

“Listen, Mr.Grimes, it's fine, lots of kids do the same just...it might be a good idea to talk to him about being a little more focused on the class instead of making ‘eyes’ at his crush,” Daryl air quotes, pleased at the amused smile he receives in return.

The man nods, quite frantically so, one of his hands fidgeting with his tie, his  _ blue _ tie that makes his eyes pop up so much it should be illegal, and then Daryl is careful not to drool as he speaks, “Done, I'll talk to him, and...Rick, you can call me Rick,” and it's Daryl's turn to nod way too many times. 

“Well,  _ Rick _ ,” Daryl starts in a tone that he hopes isn't too openly flirtatious, “that's all about Carl, other than that, we're good.” Daryl gets up from his chair and he wishes he had more to say, more to keep the man with him longer than the ten minutes they spent together but he can't really draw it out without being extremely obvious so that's it. 

He gets up, extends a hand and just as Rick takes it, just as the warmth and strength of his larger palm grabs Daryl's hand, their eyes meet and the teacher feels something give somewhere between his fluttering heart and loins and Rick's mesmerizing blue eyes and he blurts out, “I'm Daryl, by the way, you can-- you can call me that.”

  
  
  



	2. Stand-Up Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BFF Walsh enters the game - and we love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Promise I'll get to the comments real soon I just have a lot on my mind/going on in my life lately so have this second chapter that burst out of me all in about five hours of writing on my phone and keep in mind that I see your nice words and they mean the world to me so, in advance, thank you, so much <3
> 
> This chap was, once again, beta'd by none other than best TWDObsessive luv. I just, I love ya, thank youuuuuu.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Daryl says  _ ‘fuck it’  _ and storms to Shane's salon, he thinks he has a very good reason to do so and doesn't ponder whether or not it's such a great idea. 

It's two whole weeks past the torture chambers turned heaven doors PT meeting and he is restless.

Today is a Saturday which is usually the day ‘ _ Mr.Dixon’  _ spends catching up on all his lessons slash assessments needing correction and grading. Which makes it that much harder to sit around his apartment while the seemingly endless piles of waiting papers stare him into more of the restlessness he's been feeling lately. 

And he just cannot take more of those  _ judgemental, inanimate  _ Spanish trivia quizzes, British literature essays and other French Revolution summaries.

There's no way he can work when all he can actually think about is Rick the Gorgeous Grimes Dad. And let's not talk about how he's had a hard time even looking at Grimes junior for the past fourteen days. It's embarrassing.

His serious teacher jacket and ironed slacks lay abandoned in a messy pile by his bedroom door and Daryl splashes water over his face for what seems like the tenth time today. His cool-new-professional educator backpack sleeps in a corner of the living-room, wide open from when he still held on to the ridiculous idea that he could get something done when clearly, that wasn't going to happen. 

A sigh of sweet relief escapes Daryl's lips as he shrugs on his winged leather vest. The door slams shut behind him and he is straddling his bike before Mr Horvath can even think of complaining about the disturbance. 

At least the wind in his hair feels good. And it's not like his knees can bounce much as he drives to the mall. 

It's only when he's halfway through the hall leading to Shane's hair salon that Daryl pauses. His fingers stretch the fabric of the hoodie he's wearing under his vest as they fiddle with the business card that reads  _ Grimes’ Attorney at Law _ . He quite suddenly realizes that Shane might not be the best counsel right now, what with his endless series of one-nighters and often downright crass views and ‘ _ what are talking about love all the time?’ _ .

But a hand on his shoulder startled him, it's too late to back away now.

“Hey, sweet Dixon! You lookin' for a trim?” 

Daryl glares at his best friend, always busy scaring him out of his skin, “You gotta stop doing this, man. I'm serious.” 

Shane at least has the decency to look apologetic as he responds, “Sorry, was on my break, couldn't resist when I saw ya.”

“No kidding,” Daryl glares on, “Your break over? I got something to talk to you about.” 

It's muttered and low but Shane's mad grin leaves no doubt to whether or not he's understood what Daryl said. He nods and steers them back out of the hall knowing full well his friend is going to smoke his way through telling him whatever he came here for. 

“Got half-an-hour left, shoot.”

They're sitting at one of the picnic tables near the parking lot and Daryl looks everywhere but in Shane's direction, which is fine, he knows what that looks like. 

“I may have met someone.” Daryl blurts out after a moment of silence.

Shane raises an eyebrow but doesn't answer, Daryl's cue to keep going, he huffs, sure, but he does. 

“PT meeting two weeks ago. Guy came in looking like a fucking  _ God _ . He was wearing a suit,” Daryl finally turns to meet Shane's eyes, “A  _ suit _ , man. And his eyes and his hair and his voice and my he winked at me and he was just so damn hot and I cannot think about anything else. I'm going crazy and I've only talked to this guy for like, twenty minutes and I don't even know if he's into dudes. It's insane, Shay.” 

Shane's eyebrows got hooked in his hairline sometime during Daryl's rambling, “Slow down, baby squirrel, you gonna choke on your words. What's so special about this man? Do you know?” Shane's tone is gentle and that's what gives Daryl the confirmation he needed. There’s a reason why he always goes to Shane for these things, the man is always so damn  _ nice _ about it all. Once he's done teasing that is.

“Oh man, he's just so...I dunno, his eyes maybe? He looks like a good guy and I know his kid is a good kid, too, always polite, happy you know?” 

And Shane does know. Working around kids is Daryl’s call in life and ever since his first substitute jobs, Shane has seen his best friend evolve towards a happiness that makes his skin glow and his eyes glint and his smile that much brighter when he talks about his students. A visibly happy kid is something that fills the man with sparkling satisfaction and irrational relief and Shane smiles. 

Daryl's hand is still hidden and busy in the pocket of his hoodie as he sucks on his cigarette with renewed vigor. His knees are both bouncing on and off the ground and his whole body seems to be buzzing with anxious energy. And still, the hairdresser's eyes keep going back to that distorted pocket.

“Would you stop fidgeting like that, you’re making  _ me _ nervous,” Shane chuckles and Daryl smirks, like that could happen. “What do you even have in there?” 

Daryl freezes at the same time as he groans, way-to-go to play it cool. As usual, he uses his hair as a shield. As usual, it's not enough to deter the other man.

“C'mon, show me.” 

Daryl looks at him then, his eyes calculating as he withdraws what looks like a piece of paper from said pocket. When he extends his hand and Shane can really see what it is, his eyes widen. A business card.

“I found it on my desk after he left. I don't think he just forgot it.”

Not  _ any _ business card. Shane snatched the card from the other man's fingers and reads the few words printed on it over and over. His eyes flick back to Daryl, busy worrying his bottom lip, and he can't hold on any longer.

Shane's laughter roars into life and Daryl's eyes widen, brow furrowed. “Why you laughin’?” 

His voice is gruff and Shane can't not hear it for the discomfort it betrays but he still has a hard time reining in his fit. 

“Will you fucking tell me why you're laughing your ass off?” Daryl grounds out.

“I--Sorry, s'just,  _ Rick Grimes _ ? Like ‘Rick Grimes’ Rick Grimes? Man, that takes me back a while.”

“Can you try to make sense,  _ please _ ?” Daryl is still sending out blue thunder Shane's way and that sobers him up a little. 

“Sorry, honest, I'm sorry. I-- I know him, man, know him well. We used to work King County police together.” Daryl's eyes and mouth compete to form the most perfect ‘o's’ and Shane goes on, “Your gut is right, too, stand-up guy, he was there when I got shot and all, he got shot too, quit the force a few years before me. And,  _ totally _ bisexual. Like, big time bi, baby.” Shane winks, “You should close your mouth before you start eatin' flies my friend.” 

Daryl's mouth opens and closes around his words, his breathing timed with each attempt at answering. It never comes and Shane gives him time to order his thoughts as he takes drag after drag of his agonizing cigarette, trembling hands and blinking eyes. “I gotta go back to work but you should give him a call.” 

Shane waits for Daryl's shaky nod, squeezes the man's shoulder and grins on as he goes back inside the mall.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more writing coming up as the inspiration strikes but also, ALSO: for the Valentine's Day Challenge coming up, well, on Valentine's Day (more or less haha). All fics should be 1000 words or under and containing the following prompt "It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all!". The collection is open and unmoderated so feel free to post your own piece !!!  
> -> Collection name: Rickyl Writers Group Valentine Challenge 2019  
> And as always, huge thanks to mods 1lostone, MaroonCamaro and SerenaLunera <3333
> 
> That's it for now, see you!! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
